Breast palpation by patients or physicians is an examination frequently performed for the detection and diagnosis of breast cancer. Due to lack of appropriate technology and biomechanical understanding; diagnosis using clinical breast examination has been hampered by problems inherent in its subjective nature, particularly: (1) difficulty in interpreting what the examiner s finger feel in the breast; and (2) difficulty in quantitatively documenting the examiner s impressions of the perceived lump in terms of tumer characteristics. The primary objective of the SBIR program proposed herein is to demonstrate that new touch sensing and finger tracking technologies can provide the means to produce (tactile maps) of the breast. These maps can record the results of clinical breast examinations and improve training of patients and physicians in how best to perform such examinations. Based on tactile topology features from breast palpation (such as geographic mapping of location, size and shape of the masses found, the underlying breast texture, and the force levels used to demonstrate the palpable abnormalities), we will create the biomechanical models that are essential for understanding and optimizing breast palpation. We will also investigate the feasibility of tactile mapping in two applications. The first is aimed at improving training in breast palpation. By using video tracking and force/torque sensing to monitor trainee hand motion and force, the proposed system can demonstrate that interactive feedback of these parameters improves trainee search strategy and applied force levels. The second application involves the development of a tactile sensor probe that physicians will use to record detected abnormalities. Using pressure distribution and force sensor measurements, the resultant tactile map provides objective documentation of palpable masses for future comparative examinations. The preliminary data from limited clinical evaluations of these systems will permit formulation of a full research plan for the use of tactile mapping in a variety of breast cancer diagnosis and treatment applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Ultimately, the proposed tactile mapping systems promise solid improvement to the current methodology and modality in breast cancer screening, detection, and diagnosis, in terms of cost-effective delivery of new and supportive tactile imaging device for clinical breast examination and interactive and quantitative training unit for breast- self examination. The commercial potential is enormous with great impact to both cost-effective and cost-reducing health care.